


Stanley Uris Deals With The Aftermath Of It

by Reddies_depression



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bill tries his best, Explicit Language, Fluff, I am very sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My italics don’t work, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stanley Uris has a hard life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This isn’t gonna end well, im sorry, its sad guys, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddies_depression/pseuds/Reddies_depression
Summary: Ever since the seven of them left the house on Neighbolt street that day they thought they defeated It, Stan felt different. He thought it was over and he believed there would be peace now, but part of him knew that this was only the beginning.And how right that part of him was.





	1. Stanley Uris

It was a Saturday night and both of his parents weren’t home.  
Stan woke up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking.  
He looked around himself in panic making sure what he saw was just a dream, a nightmare. Stan had these more often than he should. But this one was different, this one had Bill. His Bill.  
Even though he realized it was just a dream, his heart was still pounding in his chest. His hands were sweaty and he couldn’t think properly.  
He tried to calm himself down but nothing worked. What he saw was too real, too detailed and too much.  
After a few minutes Stanley somewhat gathered himself together and put on his sweatpants and a shirt.  
He walked downstairs knowing his parents wouldn’t be there.  
He put on his shoes and grabbed his house keys, while making his way to the door.  
He opened the door and inhaled a fresh breath of midnight-air.  
Stanley walked through the door and closed it behind him, locking the empty house.  
The boy started walking in a direction he knew by heart.

A few minutes later he arrived to the house which felt more like a home to him than his own.  
He walked over to the front door and brought his hand up to ring the doorbell. As he felt his hand reaching for it, he stopped himself realizing the person he was coming for wasn’t the only one living here.  
He walked to the side of the house and started throwing little rocks to the window on the first floor.  
A few minutes later he heard footsteps coming to the window.  
Stanley felt his eyes burning again and had to stop himself from breaking out in tears again.  
Just a few seconds after the footsteps the window swung open and a tall, slim body hung out of it.

“Stan? Is that you?” Stan heard Bills raspy night voice talking to him, but Stan couldn’t answer. He was too shocked about what happened this night. So shocked that he just lost all his words.  
Stan didn’t even look up to the window until he heard it close again.  
He stood there, not knowing what to do. 

This wasn’t the first time Stanley made one of his midnight visits to Bill. Bill knew what to do and how to do it. Bill knew him better than anyone else.

Billy rushed out of his room, not even bothering to put on some clothes over his underwear. He walked to the front door and swung it open, not thinking about waking his parents. Bill walked over to the side of the house to see Stanley waiting there for him. Stan looked tired, shocked, but most important, he looked scared. 

Stan didn’t look up, too sunken into his own thoughts to notice the body of the older boy walking towards him.

“Stan?” Bill asked him.

Stan was startled by the voice and turned around quickly. 

“Hey calm down, I’m here. It’s gonna be okay.” He heard Bill say.

It’s gonna be okay

Bill stood there in a moment of silence, Stan didn’t look at him and Bill knew exactly why.  
“Can I touch you?” Bill asked Stan.  
Even though Stanley didn’t reply, Bill got his answer. Bill opened his arms and Stanley slowly and carefully moved in them.

Bills hug was warm, comforting and safe.  
When Bill placed his hands in Stans hair, Stanley felt his eyes watering up. He let go of all the tears that had been trapped inside him since he woke up. His sobs were silent, but yet so killing.

“Do you want to go inside?” Bill asked Stan.

Stanley nodded, his body still pressed against the taller boy.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Bill asked again.

Stanley opened his mouth, ready to spread the first word he said tonight  
“Please..”  
The word came out weak. 

Bill waited a little longer before carefully picking him up. Stan wrapped his legs around his waist and buried his face in Bills neck.  
Billy held onto him tightly. His right hand on his back and his other hand under his legs.

He started walking carefully. He walked to the front door and closed the door behind them without making any sound.  
Bill walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
He shut the door behind them and locked the door.

Bill knew Stan needed privacy to talk to him.

The older boy sat down on his bed with Stan on his lap. 

Stan has his eyes closed and rested his head on Bills left shoulder. Tears were still streaming down his face without him noticing as he was still holding onto the taller boy tightly. He was an ugly crier, Billy didn’t mind it. Billy didn’t mind any of his flaws, he liked Stan for who he was. In his eyes he was perfect.

Bill slowly touched his face, wiping the tears away while making calming shushing sounds. “Do you want to talk about it Stanley?”

Stanley opened his eyes and looked him. Bill treated him so much better than everyone else. He was so gentle with him, he always knew what to say and when to say it. He respected him. “Y-yes, I do” he didn’t lie about that, he did wanted to talk, he just didn’t know how.

Bill did know how. “Just take a deep breath”


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley tells Bill about his nightmare.

Stan took a deep breath and closed his eyes again.

“It was there again” Stan spoke softly.

“The lady? ” Bill asked 

Stan shook his head. Most of his nightmares indeed were with that awful painted lady.  
But this dream was different. 

“It wasn’t really there”

“Can you explain it for me Stanley?”

Stan took another deep breath, trying to get his thoughts on clear. He opened his eyes and looked over to the picture of Bill and Georgie standing on Bill’s desk. 

“You were there.”

———————————————

Stanley opened his eyes. He looked around. He was alone. Surrounded by endless darkness. He felt a shiver going down his spine.

He heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Stan!”

Stan felt his troth tighten up. 

Bill. 

“Bill?” He heard himself say. “Bill where are you?!”

Stanley got up on his feet and started to walk towards the sound. Still screaming out the name of the other boy.

“Stanley help me!”

Bills voice started to sound more desperate.

“I’m coming Bill! Hang on!!” Stanley started running for what felt like ages.

His feet stopped at the sight of the other boy.

It was Bill, but there was something about him that Stanley couldn’t place. Bill was sitting on the ground with his hands tugging on his hair. 

Stanley slowly approached the older boy. He kneeled down next to Bills and touched his shoulder. Bills face turned to Stan quickly.  
Stan looked at him. Bills face was pale, his eyes were red and his hands were shaking.

“Get out Stan”

“Bill?”

Bill grabbed Stans upper arm.

“Stan get out, you need to go. Now.”

“I can’t leave you”

Panic raged trough Stanley’s voice.

“Get out before It gets you!”

Stan nodded. He got up on his feet and held onto Bills hand tightly.  
He let go and backed away a little.

“Just stay here Billy, I will come back for you.”

Bill didn’t reply. His head was back on his knees, just like his hands in his hair.  
Stan turned around and started walking.  
His heart burning and his breath shaking while tears were pouring from his eyes.  
He heard Bills sobs behind him loud and clear, until they suddenly stopped.  
The boy turned around just to see that Bill was gone.

“Bill!” 

Regret was filling his body from head to toe.

“Bill where are you??!”

“Oh you know where he is” a voice spoke.

Stanley looked around and saw nobody. The moment he saw nothing was the moment he realized It was here.

“He’s gone” the voice spoke again “he’s gone and it all your fault”

“I-I-I didn’t mean to”

“It’s all your fault Stanley, you were the one that brought him here. He’s dead because of you” It’s demon voice spoke louder “You’re the one to blame Stanley”

Stanley felt Its breathing in his neck. He turned around and stepped back, but It was too fast. It grabbed his neck and squeezed it tightly. 

“All your fault”

The small boy tried to push away the claws around his neck.

———————————————

Bill didn’t say anything when he was finished. He just comforted the boy sitting on his lap. He brushed his back. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t crying himself. Seeing Stan hurt was the last thing he wanted.

“I’m so sorry Bill”

“It’s not your fault Stanley” 

They sat there for a while. Stans breathing calmed down a little.  
After about half an hour Stan was back to somewhat normal.

“Do you wanna stay here tonight?”

Stan nodded, going back home was the last thing he needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was confusing,  
> Stanley tells Billiam about his dream. That part is inbetween the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, first part of my fanfic posted. there will be more chapters, I’m just not a fast writer  
> Be patient   
> :)


End file.
